Cursed One Vol 1
by MourningRose -2
Summary: The Totally Secret Diary of Rose Lupin that IS NOT for the eyes of Sirius Black or James Potter. This is the diary of Rose Lupin, taking her from the fateful werewolf bite to her brother all the way to her friends' deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Oct. 30th, 1963 

Deer Diary,

Remie is hurt. I don't no wat happend. a big monsr cam into the house and it goes to bit me and he hit it wit his broom and it bit him! I hope he ok, I cant c how I could live witout my twin. pleeze let him be ok!

_Rosie Lupin, age 5_


	2. Chapter 2

**July 18th, 1967**

Dear Diary  
I just looked back at my only entry into you. It's been so long since Remie got the werewolf bite. And now my life has been ruined again. Daddy is dead. We still don't know how it happened, but we think it's because he was having a problem with Mr. Malfoy. God I hate his son, that snobbish idiot, Lucius. Thinks he's better than I am, just because of his so-called "pure" blood. Daddy said to stay on the Malfoy's good side, but I don't see how that helped him. Remie says I should get up, mum is blubbering again and Janie, my big sister, isn't helping any. She just got her letter, and thinks she's so much better, just because of that! She makes me so mad! Thom, the oldest, says I should calm my temper, but I can't. It's like a lion. A Gryffindor lion. Easy for Thom to tell me to control myself, every time he gets mad things don't fly around! He's a squib, just like Amy, the littlest and Derek, the one before him. Remie, Janie, and me are the only ones with magic. Mum's a part-blood, you see. My parents were in Ravenclaw, and so was the rest of the family. I miss Dad so much! Now I'm crying, so I think I will end this entry right now. Rosie Lupin, age 8


	3. Chapter 3

**August 30th, 1960****  
**  
Dear Diary  
Its been almost two years since I wrote in you last. Guess what? I just got my letter! That's right, I, Rosella Jane Lupin will be going to Hogwarts! I'm so happy! Life is ok here, I've been packing. I have to go to Diagon Ally; will tell you how it goes.

Rose Lupin, age 11

**Sept. 1st, 1960**

I'm at platform 9 3/4 right now. It is great here! I haven't been so happy since Daddy died! Remus actually made a friend (can you believe it?). His name is James Potter. Daddy always said that the Potters were a good old wizarding family. James is ok looking, I guess, but not my type. Oh, and I made a friend to! Her name is Lily Evens! She's muggleborn. She's funny, and has another friend, Severus Snape. He's ok, I guess. But when James was talking about his awesome Quidditch skills, and she said "I'm surprised your broom can get off the ground with your fat head on it". James immediately blushed. I think someone (two someone's actually) like Lily. Trust me, I could tell by the stupid way Severus was looking at her. And we met this guy, Sirius Black (who by the way is CUTE even though Daddy said never trust a Black) there. James and I made a bet about Remus. He said Remus would never get married, so I bet 100 galleons that he would. There goes 100 galleons. Well, I have to go get on the train.

Rose

- Later -

Dear Diary,  
We are on the train. In my compartment is: Me, Remus, James, Sirius Black , and a rather irritating boy named Peter Pettigrew.

Rose Lupin, age 11


	4. Chapter 4

**Sept. 30th 1960**

Dear Diary,

I am going to either kill Sirius or marry him. Kill him because he hid you for 29 days (long death by poison sounds good...) or marry him because he is just so darn CUTE!!! Ok, have to hide you where those boys won't find you. Pete isn't that bad, and Remie is just, well, Remie but James and Sirius (Tweedledum and Tweedledumber in my mind) are just plain annoying! James and his (I'm using Lily's phrase) "oversized head" and Sirius and his flirting with every girl in Hogwarts makes me want to scream!

Besides that, Gryffindor is pretty normal now. Oh yea, me and Remie both got in! Well, I have potions homework, and it's almost the full moon so me and Remie have to think up an excuse... any excuse... to get him out without suspicion.

1) Mum's Sick and doesn't want me, only Remus (not too hard to believe)  
2) He just won a million Galleons (not possible)  
3) He's going to play on the Chudly Cannons (Just plain ridicules, he sucks at Quittich)

Rose Lupin, age 11

**-Oct 5th 1960-**

Dear Diary,

Alice needs to die. Yesterday in the common room she leans over and says, not too quietly, "You and Sirius should get married, Rose. You would have the most beautiful kids." I could have killed her. I told her I have as much chance marring Sirius as James has with Lily. I have to go, the Heads are having a few of us help with the plans for the feast

-Rose

**-Oct. 9th 1960-**

Dear Diary,

We have a plan- next year me and the boys minus Pete will get on our Quittich team and MAKE THEM WIN!!!!

-Rose-

**-Oct. 11th 1960-**

James's mum invited us all to their house over the summer, and she said I could bring one of my girlfriends too if I wanted. I think Katie should come. Alice will be in Paris and Lily hates anything to do with James. Oh well. I'm going to go lie down, because I don't feel too good...

-Rose

**-Oct 30th 1960-**

I hate being sick. Medicines are evil! And I missed a Quidditch match!!!! I'm here until Nov. 10th, and I have to hide you now, because Madam Promfery is coming.

-Rose


	5. Chapter 5

**Nov. 1st, breakfast**

The feast was awesome!!!! (I still cant eat) I think Sirius and James ate half of the food served! goofs. anyways, I found this AWESOME room! its giant and just so full of potions stuff! our potions teacher is ok, I guess. well the heads are having a Yule ball, so I'm going to list all the people who have already asked me:

Frank Longbottom (2nd year, Gryffindor)  
that Diggory boy who happens to be really cute (3rd year, Hufflepuff)  
Pete (1st, Gryffindor)  
A cute Ravenclaw (2nd year, Ravenclaw)  
James (only after Lils turned him down)  
Lucius Malfoy (Ewwww... 2nd year, Slytheren)  
Boulders 1 & 2 (2nd year Slytheren)  
Whats-his-face Smith (2nd year, Hufflepuff)

wow. Well, breakfast is almost over, so I have to go.

Rose, age 11

**Nov. 18th**

Got more asks. some Ravenclaw 3rd year (I think his last name was Lovewell. Lovegood?) asked me if he thinks my sister would say yes if he asked her. he scared me.

Rose

**Nov. 20th**

She said yes! I think I'll go with the Diggory boy, he's kinda cute. oh, guess what happened? Sirius asked me!!!! yea, you should have seen Remus's face! It was right in front of the guys, too! Remus punched him. they both got detention, so I have to give James Pete and Sirius notes so they can actually do their homework.

-Rose, age 11


	6. Chapter 6

**Jan 28th, 1961**

wow. I haven't written (wrote?) for a while! not much has happened, except for the Yule ball. James ended up with some Hufflepuff girl and Sirius has about 5 girls. Pete also had some Hufflepuff, and Remus just didn't go. I think he tried to drown himself in butterbeer, because when we got back he was covered in it! he was also surrounded by, like, 50 bottles. sometimes he worries me.

Rose, age 11

**Jan 31st 1961**

today we found an awesome secret passageway! it goes straight to honeydukes! that explains how Remie got the butterbeer. he's still in the infirmary. last night was the full moon. I hate those so much, and i can't help thinking that maybe it would have been better if I had been killed instead of him just hurt, and me ok. that's what would have happened, you know. I've always been the smaller twin, and Greyback (the werewolf) would have killed me. I wonder if it hurts to die?

-Rose


	7. Chapter 7

**June 29th 1961**

Dear Diary,  
Well, school is out! I just found you again in the bottom of my trunk we're on the way to the Potter mansion. Hanna canceled at the last minute, so I'm all alone. its really late and the idiots are asleep (Sirius is leaning on my shoulder and drooling... I'm so going to hex him!). Remus is reading, and I think Pete is talking to himself... wow... Anyways, my B-day is coming up! Mum said we're staying here all summer. speaking of which (pun!) we're here.

Rose Lupin, age 11

-Later-

James's house is BIG! The guys are still eating. Remus and Pete are sharing a room, and so are James and Sirius. I get to be alone! James's mum is cool; she said I could invite anyone because I'm the only girl. Oh, James is soooo mean! He hexed my trunk when I thought he was asleep! It kept on flying into me! I'm so going to get back at him... hmm... I have an IDEA!!!!!

Rose

**June 30th 1961**

Dear Diary,

Well, here's the plan for tomorrow: Lily arrives at 7. the guys don't get up till 8 at the earliest, so it will be ok. She will unpack, and we will eat breakfast. The guys (especially James, muahaha) will die when they see her. tehe. tehe. i feel evil. and it feels good.

Rose

**July 1st 1961**

Dear Diary,

So, it's my birthday, and the plan worked even BETTER than I thought it would- I hadn't counted on the guys not wearing shirts when coming down to breakfast (OMG Sirius has amazing Quittich muscles!) . the look on James's face when he saw Lily. He ran upstairs, collided with Sirius, who fell on Remus, who knocked over Peter, who landed on the bottom of the marauder pile. I died, I was laughing so hard. Anyways, It is my birthday, and I'm having an amazing one, I love the Potter's house, his parents are so sweet, and I've gotten the most amazing presents. Remie got me a copy of Quittich Through the Ages, along with the comment "I got you a book i knew you would actually read, Pete got me some honeydukes dark chocolate, my favorite food in the world, James got me a sweet broom kit, and Sirius got me the most _gorgeous_ necklace, it's gold with a _beautiful_ snitch charm. his is the best birthday ever!

Rose, age 12


	8. Chapter 8

**March 31st 1964**

Dear Diary,

Well, i realize I haven't written since forever, but i really need to talk to you. I've been dating Sirius for two years now, but y problem is with Severus (Snape). He has a lot of problems right now. Poor guy, he really loves Lily, but he made a rather rude comment using the word mudblood directed towards her. i know he didn't mean it, it just slipped out, but Lily doesn't see it that way. I call myself half-pure all the time, but she doesn't see it like that. But Severus is totally freaked, and I'm worried he might try and hurt himself. The map says he's going towards the Room of Requirement, I'll catch up with him.

Rose, age 14

-**Later-**

Well, I just talked to him, and all that I know now is that the poor guy is really messed up. I don't understand Lily sometimes. Severus didn't mean anything by it- it just popped out. I call myself (and others) mean stuff all the time. I tried to calm Sev down- but right now, I don't know. Poor guy. He really loves her. Poor Prongs too- it's going to come down to a contest between them and right now Lily's at the point where she would choose James over Sev. But I don't know anything. But none of them are talking to me right now- James because I went to comfort Severus instead of his precious Lily, Siri and Peter because James is mad, Lily and Katie because I didn't go straight to Lils after that happened, and Remie will only talk to me in secret cause he doesn't want to risk the anger of the others. Poor Severus. He feels really bad about this one. And the guys don't make it any easier- they've been worse than ever to him.

On the bright side, we are having a Yule Ball, and I am so excided! I might go with Severus, he is so down now, Lily won't even think about going with him, and Siri considers this base treachery. They can go together for all I care. DAMN!! I'm so mad at them! Why can't they see that the poor guy needs some help! Ok, Rose, breathe a little. I think I'm going to write Mum and ask if Sev can stay at our house. I never knew what he told me about his family- and I told him some stuff I've never told anyone- not even Remus. About that night, Remus can't remember, and I'm not going to tell those puffskien-brained shrinks at St. Mungo's either. I've told you, though. About how this is all my fault- with Remus and Greyback all those years ago. And I'm crying again. This is just great. By the way, right now I'm hiding in the junk room. You know the one that the Room of Requirement changes into. I'm hiding you underneath a bust. It's really ugly.

But as I was saying about Sev's family, it turns out his Da isn't so supporting of him. He's apparently not so nice- a drunk and abusive to boot. He hates his mum for being a witch, and Sev for being a wizard. Anyways, I'm going to write a rough draft of my letter right now, and paste it into you. I came up with the most marvelous little charm; it makes my quill just write whatever I say.

Dear Mum,

How are you? Send Rupert and Roxie my regards; tell them I miss them lots! I was wondering- I have a friend who doesn't have a place to stay over the break, and it would be really nice for him to have a place to go for Christmas. His family doesn't like him very much- his Da drinks and hits him and his mum. Please send your answer back with Harvey, and give him some mouse jerky- it's his favorite

Lots of Love,

Rose

I had to cross out the mouse jerky if I want her to say yes, she HATES small animals.

Anyways, I have to go- I have class and I'm NOT going to skip potions.

Rose Lupin, age 14


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

Now I've done it, as far as Snape goes. No, not _that_ it. Ew. With Snape? Ew. No, what I meant is that I've just discovered Remie has invited the guys to all come to our lovely abode for break. Now, won't this be just cozy? Me, Remie, Sirius, Severus, James, and Peter? Sounds like a lovely holiday. NOT! But must pack you up, train leaves soon.

Rose Lupin, age 14

Dear diary,

So here I am. Home. With Snape. It seems impossible, but here we are. And so are the guys. All in one place. And one piece, for that matter. (Although I think Sirius was getting ideas on the drive home- or he may have been carsick. He never rode in a car before, can you imagine?) I can barely believe it. James, Sirius, and Pete aren't speaking to me. The best part- tomorrow we are all going to the pool. I need to go- Sirius is here. I can barely believe he's at my home- although the fact that all the guys are sharing a room, and are trying to kill each other daily brings me back to reality. Anyways, I need o go

Rose

So I'm back. The pool was amazing! Sev wandered off, complaining about the light, and _then_ we all started to have fun. I do feel bad for him. He is still all broken up about Lily. I think I will ask him to the Yule Ball, between you and me.

Rosella Jane Lupin, you are not going to the ball with Snape. I swear, even if I have to tie you to a chair (interesting thought there) I will simply not allow it! I am not allowing that slimy git anywhere near you, or my name isn't Sirius Black! (Which it is. Seriously.)


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Rose's diary,_

_So… hey. It's me, Sirius. And I'm trying to talk some sense into your head. You cannot date Snape. No no no no no!!! If I have to, I will tell your brother about it! And you know how Remus over reacts. However, I do have to thank you for your sweet comments towards me. And yes, my Quittich muscles are amazing._

_Sirius Black_

* * *

SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!  
How dare you invade my privacy like that! Not only do you break into my room, you READ MY DIARY, and the write in it! Don't they teach you any manners whatsoever! However, if you did read my diary, you know something secret about Remus. And I'm going to beg you not to tell anyone, and to not let him you know. And who I go to the ball with is my business- not yours

Rose

* * *

_Rose,_

_Although I am touched by your obvious concern for your brother, I already have figured it out, with Peter and James. We also have an idea, however. But we need some of your help- you are the best at potions in our year, other than Snape, and out plan requires a particularly difficult one. And yes, as you are my girlfriend, it is my business who you go to the Yule Ball with._

_Sirius

* * *

_

Siri,

What do you mean a particularly difficult potion…. I looked through my books, and there is only one thing that falls under what you were talking about. And I would like to remind you that, no matter how sweet the idea and good your intentions, it's illegal!

Rose

* * *

_Rose,_

_You think I'm sweet…. I'm blushing. No, really. And as for the git, I'm worried he may figure it out too. Please send him away, before I invoke the power of your brother.

* * *

_

Siri,

What do you mean, send Snape away? I've started on the potion, by the way. And it is complicated. And yes, you are very sweet.

Rose

* * *

_Rose,_

_As long as you can make the potion, I don't care how complicated it is. I told the guys (other than Remus- its going to be a surprise) that you've started on it. And please get rid of Snape. Please. Do it for Remus_

_Sirius

* * *

_

Self centered, egotistic jerk!

How dare you say something so self centered, and say it is for my brother's well being! I am glad we are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow- at least there I can avoid all of you! And there, I will hide my diary far better. So no idiot pureblood can find it. EVER!!!

Rose

* * *

_Rosie,_

_Although I have to love the little nicknames you have for me, I have to wonder- why are you worried about Bellatrix finding your diary? And trust me- I am extremely hard to avoid._

_With love,_

_Siri_


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,

I am going to kill Lucius Malfoy. I hate him. Him and those bitches Lori Umbridge and Bellatrix Black. Malfoy is an evil toerag for more reasons than I can even say, Bellatrix is just evil and if I ever have to sleep in the same room as Lori again, I will seriously kill her. She is an evil little slut who doesn't even deserve to be in Gryffindor. I hope she dies a terrible, bloody death. She is a wicked little flirt, who knows Sirius isn't interested in her, so she flirts with Remus. Remus, my poor, sweet, defenseless brother who doesn't see how wicked this little troll is! And I know Bellatrix is behind this, trying to hurt me. Well, it's worked. I know what's going to happen- that little monster, Lori, is going to dump my brother so extravagantly that it's going to break his heart. And they will ridicule him for ages, and he will lose all vestiges of self-respect that he's gained. Normally I don't encourage ego, but in Remus's case, he needs it. Poor dear, it was just the full moon and he's exhausted. I swear, I'm going to poison her in her sleep. I hate that little blond witch with her little pink boys on her head. She looks like a skinny little frog, with her wide mouth. If she gained some weight, she'd look just like a big fat toad. Or if she got some warts… I think this rant has come to fruitation- I, Rose Lupin, have an idea.

~Rose~


End file.
